Evil Exparaments Gone Wrong
by The Insane Sekhmet
Summary: A woman by the name of Shae-Lynn exparaments with the spider which she stole from the univercity and gets herself and her best friend Amber turned into somethings that are not the most usual... suck at summeries, please R&R!


Chapter 1:

"Shae I swear if you put that exparimental spider, which need I remind you... that you stole from the university or some place like that. Anyways, if you put it on my cat I will hurt you!" said eight teen year old Amber De Monarkè running down the stairs of seventeen year old "Mad scientist" Shae-Lynn Emerson's basment where Shae held Amber's cat Bastet captive for her evil expariments.

"Oh come on... I just borrowed the spider for a long time I already told you that. Besides this one was already out. Did you get Spider-Man yet? I must examin him! He is a scientific anomaly you know!" exclamed Shae as she was running around her large basement crashing things around trying to capture Bastet again who had finally escaped from the clutches of "Miss Evil".

"What ever, what are you trying to do now?" asked Amber bending down and scooping up her cat and walking over to the table in the middle of the room where Shae had tons of papers all over.

"Well I am thinking that this spider here can transfer its little mutations into humans... and if I am right this means that I am WAY smarter than those other people in the university. Please let me use your cat!" said Shae almost on the ground begging.

"Just so long as you don't blow anything up while you have her. Remember last time...?" said Amber putting Bastet on the table and pushing up the frames of her glasses.

"Yeah!!! I shall get to work right away, I just need to get the spider to bite your little kitty. While I am doing this you go and try to get Spider-Man!" said Shae turning around and almost tripping over the hem of her navy blue skirt. "And remind me never to wear a skirt while exparimenting again."

"Yes your Highness. I shall go and do your bidding as you please." said Amber starting up the stairs and falling up then as she tripped over the flared part on her new blue jeans. "Ok... ow." she walked out of the basement with the sounds of Shae knocking things over and small explosions here and there.

OUTSIDE SWINGING FROM BUILDING TO BUILDING:

"Well, this is one crime free city." though Peter Parker as he was swinging from building to building on his webs when he suddenly noticed someone following him from below on a motercycle.

"Great, she's at it again." said Peter out loud, he knew that person... not her name but just about the fact that she was always trying to capture him for somereason or other.

"Great, he saw me and now he's going to try and lose me again. But not this time buddy hehehe." said Amber as she followed Spider-Man down the street. Pulling her or rather Shae's motercycle to the side and locking it up. She started to climb up the building useing the fire escape ladder. Once she was up on the roof she took out one of Shae's strange exparements.

"This had better work this time..." said Amber holding up the gun like thing and taking aim at Spider-Man. Peter didn't hear the thing fire or come close to him until it hit him in the leg. He looked down to find a tranquillizer dart in his right leg.

"What in the world?" he said as he looked over at the other building where Amber was standing. he quickly ripped it out and threw it down.

"Yeah! I got him this time!" exclamed Amber jumping up and down, almost falling off the building. Peter looked at her strangly, but then turned his attention to a huge explosion just a few blocks away. He took one more look at Amber then started off in the direction of the explosion.

Amber had heard it too and only one though went through her mind. "She blew up the basement again." Amber wondered whether she should leave Shae or go and save her cat from further harm.

"Best go get her before she tries it again." she said packing up her things and climbing down the fire escape. Hopping onto 'her' motercycle she quickly made her way to Shae's house. Peter got there before Amber.

"This is the source of the explosion, but the house is still in one piece." said Peter looking at Shae's house from the outside. Then Shae, holding Bastet in her arms, walked out of the house covered in smoke.

"Well, thats the last time I ever use that chemical again, well until tomorrow anyways... Hey, your Spider-Man!! Would you mind if I take some of your DNA to study?" said Shae advancing on Peter. Shae was about to jump on him when Amber pulled up, Peter took that chance to jump onto the wall and climb up to the top, but then desiding to listen in on their conversation to learn his stalkers name.

"You are a dead woman Shae!" she yelled throwing the bike on the ground and picking up her poor cat... who then bit her, sinking her teeth deep into Amber's hand drawing blood. Amber dropped Bastet imedently(?).

"Stupid cat. Did your expariment go well Shae?" asked Amber, her short-trem memory lose kicking in again. Then tried to stop the bite from bleeding.

"Well the good thing was that I finally got the spider to bite the cat... and the bad news is that it didn't seem to effect Bastet and the other bad news is that the spider blew up when I put the wrong chemical in the wrong chemical and it went BOOM. Come in and help me clean up and I will let you spend the night." replied Shae walking back inside,

"I think the explosion made her lose more of the little sanity that she had left." said Amber as she followed Shae back into the house and so did the cat.

Peter got up and stood there in shock. "She had one of the exparimental spiders? This can not be good..." said Peter swinging away fast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well wha'd ya tink??? Next chappie is gonna be funnee!!! More of Shae blowing up the basement!!! 


End file.
